A World of Colours
by BooksbyMoonlight
Summary: The world Blaise Zabini knew existed out of blacks and whites, a world he could always read. One day he meets Luna Lovegood, the school weirdo, who allows him to peek into a new world full of colours and he can't get her out of his head. Unnoticed by most, they start to grow closer.
1. A peculiar meeting

**I want to warn you that this won't be totally canon (but you probably already knew that because Blaise and Luna aren't a canon couple). I've gotten the idea of these two characters as a ship in my head a while ago and have since read a few fan fictions about them. I ended up really liking them together and decided to write my own! It's been a while since I wrote fan fiction and I have a lot of stories that need finishing but at the moment I will try to work on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: You probably already know that this is a fanfic, so that means that this whole story is based of someone else's work. In this case JK Rowling's Harry Potter**

* * *

 **A peculiar meeting**

The world Blaise Zabini knew existed out of blacks and whites – though not always predictable, nothing was ever surprising.

Honestly, it was fine with him. It played to his advantages as a Slytherin and he liked blacks and whites. He didn't know anything aside from that world though. But that would all change when a certain blonde introduced him to a world full of colours.

l-/

Feeling lazy and bored, Blaise found himself wandering through the halls of a vacant part of Hogwarts. Or at least he'd thought it was vacant until he heard a soft humming from a classroom with an open door. He wondered if he should step inside the room and tell whoever was humming that they shouldn't be there at that moment, but he actually quite enjoyed the sound so he just stood by the door for a while.

He was caught off guard when a bird suddenly joined in the beautiful tune and he accidentally tapped the door with his shoulder. It moved and made that cringe worthy squeaking noise that doors only make when you don't want to be noticed.

"Oh, hello?" the voice from inside the room said. "Who are you?"

Crap. The humming girl knew he was there. Should he answer? He didn't owe her an answer. Even though he basically just invaded her privacy.

"Well, can you at least show me your face?"

The girl didn't sound angry at all, not even surprised! Blaise decided to enter the room, but when he did, he saw something that made him want to smack himself in the face.

The girl hadn't been talking to him at all. She had probably not even noticed him! She had been talking to the bird, _a bird!_ The little feathered thing had just shown himself through the window and was now chirping vigorously. The blonde girl was just nodding and hmm-ing and aah-ing.

Blaise stared intrigued for a while before realizing he could still be found out. He turned around to get out of the room before the nutcase saw him, but was stopped as the bird noticed him. It flew right into the door, closing it, giving the Slytherin no direct way to escape.

From what he'd heard the boy had thought that the voice of the girl couldn't divert from being dreamy, but he was proven wrong when it she strictly said: "Edmund! You shouldn't scare people like that!"

Blaise sighed and turned around, ready to excuse himself – he was raised a polite boy – and run away from this crazy girl and her bird. He didn't get to his excuse though, as he was too shocked to say anything as the blonde stood right in front of him, waaaaay to close for comfort, staring him right into the eye. _You should lecture yourself about scaring people instead of the bird,_ he thought. Another, slightly more bothering thought followed. _Merlin, she has beautiful eyes._ He quickly scowled himself for thinking that way about a lunatic.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood. What's your name?" the blonde asked.

 _Luna… a fitting name for a lunatic. Wait a minute! This must be that Loony-girl I've been hearing about!_

At first he didn't want to say his name, but he decided he would safe a lot of trouble by just telling the truth and walk off. "Blaise Zabini. It's lovely to meet you, truly, but I really must be going."

His heart clenched when he saw the lights in Luna's eyes dim for a moment. "Is that so? Then I can't keep you here any longer, even if I wish it otherwise." She turned around and took her place again at the open window.

Blaise walked off not trying to think about the crippling guilt he felt. Why did she have to look at him like that? And those words? Really? _"even if I wish it otherwise"?_

l-/

Luna watched the boy go, slightly hurt. She had known he was lying to get away from her, because that was what most people did. She was "Loony Lovegood" after all. She usually ignored the name, because she knew for herself that she had a healthy mind. It still hurt though. Even her friends (that weren't animals or house elves) didn't take her seriously. They would say things like: "Oh, she's a special one with a lot of imagination," or "She's a lovely person but a bit naïve for believing things so quickly."

For a moment she had believed that the boy was different, a potential friend. He had a soothing face when he didn't look angry. She didn't blame him for running off though.

She talked to the bird about how beautiful she thought he had been: Tall and lean, a dark stranger with a constantly thinking mind and a great emotional chart written in his eyes. Maybe him running off had just been a fluke. Maybe she did have a chance to be his friend, which she so badly wanted.

l-/

For the following few days Blaise couldn't get the strange encounter out of his mind. He tried ignoring the thoughts, but everywhere around him there were things reminding him of the girl. A shade of purple like her shoes had been, someone who whistled like the bird that had been accompanying her, an open door to a classroom, etc.

That wasn't even the worst part, he felt as if his senses had heightened. Whenever her name was called, he would hear it, no matter how far. Whenever someone with Luna's exact shade of blonde hair passed him, he would see it. It frightened him. She had stirred something in him without his consent.

He was sitting at the Slytherin table staring at Luna when he suddenly heard Draco speaking to him.

"Blaise. Blaise! Mate, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, you haven't been sleeping the last few nights, nor speaking, you don't listen to me, and, oh, YOU AREN'T FUCKING EATING YOUR FOOD!"

Blaise loved to eat, so he understood Draco's shock, but he'd been pretty sure that despite focussing on the Ravenclaw table, he had been eating. Confused, he looked down at his clean and empty plate. There hadn't been food in there? Then what had he been shoving in his mouth with his fork these last few minutes? Air? Oh no, he must've looked like a fool.

The look on the blond boy's face turned into real concern and his voice lowered to a whisper. "Mate, you aren't being pressured into… You know?"

It was a natural reaction for Draco to think that his best friend was being pressured into being a death eater, but that wasn't the reason of his discomfort. If he denied it though, Blaise had to explain the real reason, and he didn't feel like it. So he answered, "I'm not sure yet." He made sure to add a slight quiver to his voice and look down, acting like only a real Slytherin could act. His housemate didn't ask any questions anymore.

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Unfindable necklace

**Hi! I was planning on waiting another week for updating this story, but I've finished the chapter a little early. I'm thinking about making Rolf a potential second love interest for Luna (as they are canonically married) but I'm sure yet. He will never be very be important though.**

* * *

 **Unfindable necklace**

Blaise was able to function like usual again, but only during the day. At night his thoughts could roam free and he became irritable and high-strung.

Just after curfew he was pacing back and forth through the common room.

He decided to go for a walk through the castle to empty his mind. The boy knew that Draco was the prefect on patrol that night so he was sure he wouldn't get in trouble.

He soon walked into three small and nervous Slytherins who looked as if they were snapped. Probably some first years who where out after curfew for the first time. He walked up to them with his face stern, trying to scare them even more. One of them seemed like he was about to put on a big mouth and say something insulting but Blaise wouldn't let him. He smiled and said, "have fun on your walk."

"… You're…. You're not angry with us?" the one who had just been about to stand up for the group said.

"Nah man, I'm out here at night too. Seriously, have fun!"

"Thank you, big bro!" the girl from the trio said to him before they ran off.

He laughed. He wasn't used to being called "big bro". For a moment he thought about the possibility that these kids would be coming to him with every little problem like he really was their big brother. He didn't know whether or not he'd like that. It might give him a feeling of power, or it might be annoying as hell, as he usually was a bit of a loner.

He ventured through the halls for quite some time before he decided to go back. After nearly running into filch he quickened his pace and nearly stumbled over something on the floor. Soon he realized that this some _thing_ was actually some _one._ And he knew exactly who this someone was.

"Luna?" he asked in a shocked voice. What the hell was she doing on the floor in the middle of the night?

"Hi Blaise. I didn't think I'd see you here. Would you mind helping me for a bit?"

He shrugged. "Sure. What can I do?"

"Well, I've lost my necklace around here somewhere this afternoon and I just can't find it. It has great sentimental value."

"Alright, I'll help looking. What does it look like?" He hoped helping her now would clear his conscience.

She smiled so brightly that it made his heart skip a beat for a second. She seemed so happy and it almost felt contagious. Almost.

"It doesn't actually look like anything. The necklace is invisible. Insensible as a whole actually."

Great. She was being crazy again. So this necklace doesn't exist at all? _Sentimental value my ass. I don't have time for this,_ Blaise thought.

For a minute he sat down next to her on the floor and acted like he was actually searching for the necklace. Then he said, "Luna, I think I found it!" He conjured a smile on his face.

"Really!" Her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

 _What a crazy girl._ "Yeah." He held up absolutely nothing in the air to show her. But she seemed to buy it.

She came towards him to get the "necklace". But when she touched the empty space, her expression became grim. "Why are you lying again?" she whispered.

Blaise freaked out a little bit on the inside. He usually didn't get caught with lying. "Why would you say that? I have the necklace right here. Look." He held it up again.

"That's not my necklace. I would recognize the necklace my dad gave me everywhere."

 _Her dad gave her the necklace? Oh poor girl._ Blaise still didn't believe that the necklace was real. "How would you recognize it when it's insensible and invisible?"

"You..." she started as if she wanted to insult him, "You can't sense the necklace, but you also can't sense anything else where the necklace is! What you're holding up… I can sense the air there." The pain was written on her face.

How did this girl manage to make Blaise feel guilty again? _Is there actually a possibility that the necklace_ is _real?_ He noted that he shouldn't mess with her again, as he always ended up feeling guilty. _I'm not supposed to feel guilty. I'm a Slytherin!_

"It's okay if you don't want to help, but please don't lie anymore. I don't mind searching alone." Her voice sounded dreamy again. Not a single quiver of emotion was shown, but she avoided the boy's eyes, which gave away that she wasn't totally fine.

"Luna, I…" But he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He turned around and walked back to his common room. As he turned around the corner he swore he could hear her say, "See you around, Blaise!" but that seemed too unreal to be true.

l-/

That night Luna kept on searching without any luck. At one point she ran into a house elf. The elf promised to let her know if he found something. At about 4h30 in the morning she finally returned to the Ravenclaw tower.

Surprisingly, she wasn't the only one up at that moment. A seventh year boy who she only knew because he was AMAZING at her favourite subject (care for magical creatures) and the grandson of none other than Newt Scamander, was still studying frantically.

Luna leaned over his shoulder to see what he was studying. She discovered he was working on homework for History of Magic and it wasn't going very well. Half of the words on the page were scratched out.

Luckily, as the daughter of a journalist, she knew some things about the subject.

"It wasn't Dupond who first formed a pact with the vampires, it was Veronique Lerouge. Dupond only helped here and there. You should write more on Lerouge."

Rolf Scamander turned his head around in shock like he hadn't expected anyone to be there. _Why don't people ever see me coming,_ Luna thought.

"Thanks for the help, but I think I can figure it out for myself," he sneered. Ah, so he was one of those prickly Ravenclaws who couldn't accept help.

"Your loss," she said, and walked off.

She never actually had time to sleep before breakfast, and it showed. Her uniform was rumpled, her hair was messier than usual and bags showed underneath her eyes. Sarah, the only girl of her year sorted in Ravenclaw other than herself asked about it.

"I lost my necklace and I went searching for it this night," Luna answered.

"That's awful! I know how important it was for you."

"I know, but I fear that I'll never find it, it's one of those insensible necklaces. Have you heard of them?"

"I think I've read about it somewhere I guess. Seems stupid to own one of those, pardon me. But since it's so important to you, I'll help you search. We could even assemble a search party?"

They both agreed on that. Sarah would gather some Ravenclaws and Luna would ask Ginny, who was quite popular, for help. They all agreed to meet after that day's classes because they didn't have their free periods at the same time.


	3. Help from a bird

"Mr Zabini!" professor Flitwick called out as he slammed his copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6' on his desk. "Wake up! This is the third time in one week you fell asleep in my class! I know we're seeing a lot of theory at the moment but that's no excuse! You will join your housemate, miss Greengrass, in writing an essay on 'chapter 4: history of non-verbal spellcasting' due to next week!"

Blaise was just awake enough to take in what the little professor had just said to him. So Daphne had to write the essay too huh? The two had had a fling in third year, but that never really developed into anything. After third year they didn't talk much anymore as she always got in trouble for hanging out with Pansy and Blaise usually avoided trouble. It would be interesting reacquainting.

"Professor Flitwick, sir? Can we work together?" Daphne asked.

"I believe I made sure to use the word "join", so yes, miss Greengrass, you should work together."

Daphne winked at Blaise from the front of the class while the lesson went on. Blaise jokingly winked back.

As soon as class was dismissed he strutted out of the classroom, closely followed by the big-boobed blonde.

"Hey Blaise. Why don't we already write the essay during third period? You know, so we can get it over with." She had a flirty undertone to her voice and for some reason, Blaise couldn't stand it.

"No can do. I have Potions third period."

"Oh come on! Potions is so boooring. If you come with me we can do more… fun things." Blaise knew exactly what she was implying, but he wasn't interested.

He stopped in his tracks, knowing that she would stop as well, and turned to her. "Are you saying that writing an essay is fun, or did you think that I had any other interest in you besides using your help in writing the essay." He made sure his voice sounded intimidating and harsh. For a second, he was afraid that he was slut-shaming her, but he would never do that. He had a lot of respect for girls who could use sex for power. His mom was living prove of how well that worked.

For a moment she was a bit startled, but she quickly recovered. "Neither one. I was just saying that hanging out with me is always fun. When do you want to work on it, then?"

"What about right after classes. Let's meet in the library."

"Okay. I was actually meeting someone then… But I can reschedule. You're more handsome than him anyways." She smiled and walked off in Pansy's direction.

He hadn't told Daphne that he'd actually have second period free. He wanted some time to search some things in the library.

"Hi Madam Pince. Do you perhaps know where I can find books on useless magical items? Bewitched jewellery of sorts?"

"Oh, Blaise, what do you need that for? Do you want to buy a gift for a special friend or something like that?"

Blaise clacked his tongue. He didn't like the idea of Luna being the kind of special friend he'd want to buy something for. "It isn't like that, really. It's just…"

"It's okay, Mr Zabini." She winked. Blaise didn't like grown-ups winking at him. It made him feel weird. "I'll write some titles and the isles where you can find them for you. So if you would just wait a moment."

He ended up looking through seven books to no avail. Then again, some of the books were quite old and didn't really tell anything about actually totally useless things.

l-/

Luna was surprised to see how many people had shown up to help her search. There were about five Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, and Ginny had brought Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean and a boy she didn't recognize. They all met at the corridor where Luna had lost the necklace. When she told the group about the necklace, they were all a bit sceptical, but luckily Sarah defended her and convinced them it was real.

"Are you sure you lost it here?"

"I think so. Well actually, I only noticed it being gone here, so it can be somewhere else in the castle as well."

Ginny sighed. "I suggest we split up in teams of two and search in teams."

"I second that," Harry quickly said, eying the ginger girl.

"That's all good and well, but how are we supposed to find something we can't see nor feel?" an older Ravenclaw student asked.

Sarah took the word, which Luna was thankful for. "It's not like you can't notice it. You should move your hands around until you find a spot that's not cold or warm, where the air doesn't reach. You won't be able to sense anything where the necklace is, but around it you will."

"But why don't you just use Accio?" Hermione asked.

"I've tried," Luna explained, "but it seems that the presence of the necklace is too low for the spell to detect it."

Hermione gave her a sceptical look, but didn't go against her.

"Okay, let's make the teams,"

l-/

Blaise ran hurriedly trough the halls. He was late for his meeting with Daphne. Professor Slughorn had held him up with more stupid small talk and another invitation to one of his little meetings.

When he passed the toilets he noticed Luna sitting on the ground again. Probably still searching for that stupid necklace. He was surprised when he noticed that that Gryffindor boy Neville was with her though. Did that dimwit believe that the necklace was real?

In the library Daphne had already searched some books for extra information and gave Blaise some parchment. She didn't seemed to mind at all that he was late. Oh god, she didn't think that he was playing hard-to-get, right?

At some point during their work that snotty mudblood bushy-haired sidekick of Potter came to talk to them. She looked like she had to gather all of her courage because what she wanted to ask was very embarrassing. Blaise was right.

"Hello, I'm searching for something. I was wondering if you've felt some empty senseless void somewhere? It would help me a lot."

 _That necklace again?_ _How did Luna convince someone with actual brains to help and search?_

The two Slytherins both shook their head. While Blaise wanted to work on to finish the essay as soon as possible, Daphne's interest had been prickled. "What exactly are you searching?"

The Gryffindor blushed in shame. "An invisible necklace. It's Luna's." She rolled her eyes as she said it.

Daphne gave her a judging look. "Why would you believe anything that that lunatic says? Anyways, we'll let you know if we find something." Hermione looked like she was about to punch Daphne for saying something like that about her friend, it didn't matter if there was truth behind it. To his own surprise, Blaise wanted her to.

"I guess I'll go search somewhere else, then. But thank you. I appreciate your help." With a last sneer, Hermione turned around and walked away towards Harry Potter sidekick #2.

"Hey babe," – Daphne leaned on Blaise's shoulder – "I'm getting booored! Let's take a break and do something else."

 _God this girl can complain,_ Blaise thought. He brushed her of his shoulder and said, "Fine, let's take a break. I'm going for a walk-" and when Daphne tried following him "-Alone."

Without him noticing, his feet brought him to the place where he'd first met Luna. Memories of her beautiful humming, her noiseless steps and her gorgeous eyes so close to his flooded back.

The high-ceiled classroom was small and round. He could still see Luna sitting on the chair by the window that filtered the sunlight. He walked to it and opened it, wind blowing through his hair.

 _Why does this place make me so happy, it's just a classroom?_

Normally he could answer the questions that popped into his head, but not this time. This time he didn't care. He couldn't relax his cheeks from his smile. It didn't matter.

Suddenly a bird flew in. He was chirping lively and flying around happily. But that stopped when he saw Blaise. For some reason the Slytherin could just feel the bird's disappointment.

"Hi birdie. You were expecting someone else, right?"

 _What the hell am I doing talking to this bird? He can't answer… Is craziness contagious?_

He tried to remember what Luna had called the bird. "Uhm, are you perhaps searching that blonde girl? … Luna?" Why he hoped for some kind of response was stupid. "It's Edward, right? No, wait, Edmund? Or was it Edward…"

It was futile. That one second he had noticed this birds feelings must've been a fluke. The bird flew away through the window and left Blaise feeling like an idiot.

He leaned on the windowsill, taking in the view. It was quite funny really, even though there was quite a lot of wind, he didn't feel it at all on his hand.

" _You can't sense the necklace, but you also can't sense anything else where the necklace is! What you're holding up… I can sense the air there."_ Luna's voice echoed through his head as realisation dawned on him.

He moved his hand around and noted that, yes indeed, there was a senseless place in the form of a pendant on the windowsill. _How did it get here? Did the bird find it and leave it here? Nah! He couldn't have._

It was so weird. It had an actual volume, but his hand could still go through it. Blaise touched it again and again like in trance. Then he concentrated and held it up. He knew what he had to do now. He had to return it to its owner and apologise so that he could get this guilt off of his chest.

He stood up, closed the window without letting go of the necklace and walked out of the classroom. On the hallway waited a highly unpleasant surprise.

"Oh, there you are! I've been searching for you everywhere. I thought it would just be a little break! Do you still want to finish that essay up or not?"

"Daphne, I've got more important things on mind right now. Let's reschedule."

She sighed and threw her hands in the air, exclaiming: "men!" Then she noticed something different about Blaise. "Blaise, what's that in you're hand?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Come on! That's not nothing. Open your hand. Amuse me."

He smirked. He'd hoped it would turn out this way. "See? Nothing."

She studied his open hand. "Hmmm, what do you know?" She turned around and walked away.

Blaise smiled and decided on his destination: the girl's restrooms where he'd last seen the blonde Ravenclaw.


End file.
